Waking Up In Vegas
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: A/U-Tris Prior spends a weekend with her best friend in Las Vegas. But what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay there. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Tris Prior sat straight up and slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from losing the contents of her stomach all over the bed. Through squinted eyes, she tried to assess where she was, the entire room unfamiliar and cold; and messy. Tiny liquor bottles littered the carpet, along with clothes. The bra dangling off the dresser left her cognizant of the fact that the only thing covering her was a thin sheet.

She had not a stitch of clothing on.

She looked over in the bed, praying that she wouldn't see what she knew in her heart that she would. Yep, there was a man in her bed, his bed? Whose room was this? She could see he had dark hair; he had his head buried in the pillow facing away from her. On his back, was a huge tattoo with some sort of symbols on them. She almost reached and touched them, but drew her hand back.

Shit!

How had she ended up in bed with him? Everything was a great big blur right now from the night before. All she could remember was leaving the hotel room with her best friend Christina, as they prepared to go out and paint the town red.

Boy, did Tris ever!

As another wave of nausea hit Tris, the man beside her shifted, and this time she saw something that caused her even more grief. He had a wedding ring on his left hand.

He was married!

She had not only slept with a stranger, but a married one on top of that!

She was going to be sick. Tris quickly flung the covers off her bare body, the chill in the air cooling her overheated and damp skin. The instant she slid off the mattress and stood on both feet, the floor seemed to give out beneath her. Her hip felt like someone had kicked her and her thighs also ached, the kind of soreness you'd expect to experience after running a marathon. Only, she wasn't a runner. She liked running but at her own pace. She'd walked a lot over the last few days, which could've explained the aches, but intuitively, she was certain that hadn't been the cause, either. The deep red marks forming bruises on her thighs and hips were enough to explain her soreness.

She must have had mind blowing sex last night for hours.

Tris closed her eyes and groaned. Fear, embarrassment, and regret shook her body, and she struggled to stand upright. She knew that last night had been consensual. She grabbed his shirt and put it on quickly, trying to figure out what she was going to do. But her brain hurt too much to even think about it, about who she'd slept with; whose husband she had slept with. Tris took a shaky breath and combed a hand through her tangled hair. She needed a distraction—anything. A very large glass of ice-cold Sprite and definitely a shower.

A do-over of last night!

Tris ran into the bathroom—which proved to be a horrible idea. The room instantly tilted, the floor curved beneath her, and a flood of sticky heat washed over her clammy body just as she made it to the sink and gripped the ledge of the vanity to hold herself upright.

Like a tidal wave, there was no stopping it. Tris' stomach flipped, then flopped, and she threw herself to the tiled floor, not caring about the new set of bruises that would form on her knees from the harsh impact. Thankfully, the toilet lid was up; otherwise, she wouldn't have made it in time. She hugged the porcelain and gave in to the rush of bile hurdling its way up her esophagus and into the bowl in front of her. When she was finished and able to stand, she quickly cleaned up and walked back out into the bedroom. She looked over at the bed, and saw that her bed mate was still fast asleep. He was lying flat out on his back. The sheets barely over his hips, Tris walked over to the side of the bed and lifted the sheet- he was huge! No wonder she felt like she had ridden a horse for a week.

Evidently, she had with the stallion in the bed. She got an eyeful of his muscular body.

She quickly dropped the sheet, making herself look away and quickly put back on her clothes. This man was someone else's husband and she had to get out of here now! As she was about to leave, she heard the soft sound of a cell phone ringing, she heard movement out of the bedroom, heard the man who's bed she just shared answering it.

"Lily, sorry I must have overslept. Yes, yes, tell the kids I'll be there in half an hour to take them to the water park." he said.

He was married and a family man!

Tris quickly opened the hotel room door, flinging it out as she ran out of the room.

"Is someone there?" he called out to her, but Tris ran as if the hounds of hell were on her heels. She ran to the elevators and quickly pressed the down button, as the doors were closing she saw a half naked man running towards them. Finally the doors closed and she let out a deep breath as she rode the elevator down. As the doors opened on the ground level she made her way to the front of the doors and walked out, hailing a taxi and telling the taxi driver to drive her to the Bellagio where she and Christina had booked their hotel room.

As she was being driven there, she opened her purse and pulled out her cell phone, seeing that she had turned off her cell phone. She quickly turned it back on, and saw that she had several missed messages from Christina, along with a few voicemails.

 _"Tris_ _ _,__ _I'm just now getting back into our room. Where are you?"_

 _"Tris_ _ _?__ _Where are you? It's three in the morning!"_

 _"Tris_ _ _!__ _I'm really worried now. Call me back immediately!"_

" _Tris_ _it's ten o'clock if you don't contact me in thirty minutes I'm calling the cops!"_

Tris looked at her phone and saw that it was almost ten-thirty. She quickly called Christina's cell phone, it only rung once before Christina was answering the phone.

"Tris! Where are you?" Christina asked.

"I'm almost back at the hotel." Tris answered.

"Where have you been? You went completely awol on me." Chrisina said.

"You disappeared on me with Will. I thought we were going to have a girl's weekend. Hold on a second." Tris reminded her. She arrived at her hotel, paid her fee and walked into the hotel room.

"That's not the point." Christina said as she put her phone down.

"Whatever happened, I'm an adult, Christina." Tris said as she sat down on the couch. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Christina said as she saw the way Tris was grimacing.

"I think I hit my hip on something last night." Tris said.

"Where did you spend last night by the way?" Christina asked.

Tris looked up and didn't say a word.

"You didn't!" Christina said.

Tris just shut her eyes.

"You did! You had a one-night stand with some stranger?" Christina asked.

"It's worse than that." Tris said.

"How is it worse than having a one-night stand, Tris?" Christina asked.

"He's married." Tris informed her.

"No! You slept with a married guy? Tris!" Christina couldn't believe it.

"I know! Everything is a little blurry. I remember splotches, meeting him in some club and having drinks. The next thing I remember is waking up in bed beside him." Tris said.

"Oh god." Christina said as she sat down beside her friend. "Was he good at least?"

"Christina!" Tris said.

"Sorry, sorry. Do you remember his name?" Christina asked.

"No." Tris said.

"Okay, I got to ask, but do you remember being careful?" Christina asked.

Tris' eyes almost bulged out of her head. "I don't remember. But something tells me…no." Tris said.

"Was it consensual?" Christina asked carefully.

"I'm pretty sure it was. I don't think he drugged me." Tris said.

"Alright, well that's also a plus then. Now, we need to get you to a clinic and get you tested for anything and everything." Christina said.

"But," Tris said.

"No, buts. Let's go." Christina said.

As Tris stood, she once again felt the soreness in her hip. She walked over to the mirror on the wall and raised her dress up. "Oh my god. I don't believe it."

"Tris, you can't keep hiding this." Christina said one day a few weeks later at their apartment.

"Hiding what? My laundry?" Tris laughed softly.

"You can't keep something like this from your best friend, Tris." Christina said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tris said as she started folding her clothes.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're pregnant." Christina said.

That sentence caused Tris to stop folding. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You're the one who's being ridiculous if think you can hide this pregnancy." Christina said.

"I'm not pregnant!" Tris said.

"Oh really? Then you want to explain why for the last week you've woken up running to the bathroom to puke your guts up?" Christina asked.

"I had a small stomach bug is all." Tris denied.

"Right. Well that stomach bug of yours is going to last nine months." Christina said.

"I'm not pregnant." Tris denied again.

"Then you'll have no problem taking this." Christina said as she grabbed a bag and pulled out a pregnancy test.

"It's a waste of time, Christina." Tris said.

"Then squat and pee!" Christina said.

Tris rolled her eyes and took the test from Christina's hand. She made her way to the bathroom, and returned a few minutes later after reading the directions.

"So?" Christina asked.

"We have to wait two minutes." Tris said. "And when it's negative you're going to be embarrassed you went to all that trouble."

"Really?" Christina asked. "Then why do you look like you're about to throw up right now?"

"I told you, I've had a bug." Tris denied even as a wave of nausea passed over her.

"Uh huh, well that's what I'm going to call her. Your lady….bug." Christina said.

"This whole conversation is so ridiculous." Tris said.

"Let's go over the facts then. You met someone when in Vegas, you slept together and now you're nauseated in the mornings, till early afternoons. Then at night, you can't shove food down your throat fast enough." Christina stated.

"That doesn't prove anything." Tris argued.

Just then the timer went off and Tris stared at Christina who looked back at her as if daring her to go in there. Finally, Tris turned and walked into the bathroom, Christina following till she stopped at the doorway. She saw Tris pick up the white stick.

"Oh, God!" Tris whispered as she sank to her knees on the bathroom floor.

"Oh, Tris." Christina sighed, coming to a squat down beside her. "I knew it when you didn't get your period again this month."

Tris stared unbelievingly into Christina's anxious eyes, then burst into tears. She was pregnant with a married man's baby.

What was she going to do now?

"I can't believe this." Tris said as she stood in the break room, talking to another co-worker.

"It's happening." Amber said.

"I can't believe Caleb agreed to let his firm be combined with another." Tris said.

"Well, it is one of the biggest law firms in New York. Give your brother some credit." Amber said.

"And now we have to interview for our jobs? What kind of tyrant does that?" Tris asked.

"A rich one," a new voice said.

Tris turned her head to see Caleb standing there.

"You're up," Caleb said.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Tris asked.

"It's a good business decision," Caleb answered. "Eaton Enterprises are at the top of their game."

"And it's all for the business." Tris said. "You getting a nice bonus had nothing to do with your decision."

"It was the best for everyone." Caleb said.

"Right. Let me go meet the new czar." Tris said as she walked out of the break room. As she was almost to the new owner's office, a fresh wave of nausea hit her. She put one hand on her mouth, and another on her stomach.

"Come on, give your mom a little break, ok?" Tris said to her unborn child. She had decided she was going to have her baby, raise it as a single mom. Christina said she was going to be there to help her through this. She hadn't told Caleb yet, but soon she would have to.

She stood there and took a few deep breaths, before she walked into the office. She was now standing in an empty office, she saw that the new boss man wasn't there yet. As she stood there a more powerful wave of nausea hit her, one that she couldn't stop. As she heard the door behind her opening, another wave of nausea hit her and she made a mad dash to an empty trash bin.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise to find in my office." A vaguely familiar voice said from beside her now.

"Oh, no." Tris said as she looked up to see the face of the man she had slept with in Las Vegas.

"Hello, wife. Is there something that you wish to tell me?" Four Eaton asked with a smile on his handsome face.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N-So sorry for the delay, had some family issues and I have carpal tunnel in my hands that acts up from time to time. When it does I have to really rest my hands and take some treatments for them. I'll be writing some but taking it a little slower. Wow you guys are amazing with your reviews. I can't thank you all enough. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Ty to Bekki for beta reading this.)**

 **Now where were we...**

Tris sucked in her breath at his words. Surely he didn't mean…

"Wife?" Tris asked as he handed her a cool, wet wash cloth to clean her face.

"You don't remember, do you?" Four asked as he helped her to her feet, seeing her unsteady, he quickly sat her in a chair while he went to go pour her some cool water.

"Here, drink this before you pass out." Four said as he handed her a glass of cool water.

"Excuse me, did you call me your wife?" Tris asked as her hand shook as she took a sip.

"We got married in Las Vegas." Four said.

"No. No we didn't. And besides, you're already married." Tris said.

"No, until you fell into my arms I've never been married." Four said.

"But, I heard you on the phone telling your wife you would be taking your kids to the water park."

"No, what you heard was me telling my sister Lily, that I would be taking her kids to the water park." Four explained.

Tris closed her eyes at how badly she had assumed things. "Wait, what did you mean about falling into your arms."

"There was a fight, and you were pushed into my arms. Here I'll explain what happened that night," Four said as he talked Tris started to remember everything...

 ***Start Flashback***

Hundreds of bodies crowded the dance floor, moving to a techno-dance mix, and the bass line thumped like a heartbeat. This club, Dauntless, had strobe lights, foam, the works. And Tris Prior loved it. In fact, she loved everything about Las Vegas, the neon lights, the over-the-top, let it all hang-out attitude, the sheer unapologetic gaudiness of the entire city.

Las Vegas wasn't Salt Lake City, that was for sure, and that made Tris love Vegas all the more.

"Wanna dance, gorgeous?"

Tris' eyes watered at the alcohol exhaled in her face as the offer was made. "No, but thanks. I'm waiting on someone."

Thankfully, her would be dance partner was still in the 'happy drunk' stage, and he only shrugged as he moved one table over, presumably with the same question.

The truth was, she would like to dance. But hitting the dance floor alone wasn't an option. Not that she cared who saw her or what they thought, the joy of anonymity was part of what brought her to Vegas in the first place, but a woman dancing alone would bring every drunk guy in the bar immediately into her personal space, and she couldn't guarantee they'd all be as easily rebuffed as the last one.

A cocktail waitress with cat ears on her head picked up the empty glass off the table. "Can I get you something?" she shouted over the music.

"A vodka tonic." Tris replied, as her tiny silver purse began to dance across the table from the vibration of the cell phone inside. She pulled out the phone and looked at the number displayed on the screen.

Caleb.

There was no way in hell she was answering that. The phone quit vibrating as the cell went to voice mail, and Tris noted it wasn't the first time her brother had called tonight. A quick scroll through the missed call log showed this was the fourth time in the last two hours that Caleb had called. She was busted.

She'd left Caleb a message at his office telling him she was leaving town. He wasn't supposed to get it until Monday morning. The workaholic butt head must have checked his messages already. She would not feel guilty. She was twenty-five years old, even if Caleb still thought of her as a wayward teenager, and she didn't need her brother's permission to leave town for the weekend.

Her drink arrived at the same time as a text from Christina.

 _Going go the casino, Bellagio with Will. Don't wait up._

The last sentence was unnecessary, she'd recognized the look in Christina's eyes when she'd left thirty minutes ago and known their girls' night out was officially over. She was a little disappointed, but at least Christina had dropped everything to come to Vegas with her last night when she had asked. And honestly, being alone in Vegas sure beat being in Salt Lake at the moment. Being anywhere beat being at home right now. So, she had lost her patience and said a few things at her brother's law firm that she shouldn't have. She had been working there for the last year as a secretary. His firm was in the process of being bought out by another bigger law firm.

So, what if Calab was all bent out of shape that she was AWOL? It wouldn't be the first time he'd wanted to strangle her, and it probably wouldn't be the last time, either. Her phone vibrated again. That time it was Cara's number. Did Caleb honestly think she'd answer a call from his wife's phone when she wasn't taking calls from him? How dumb did he think she was?

She made a face at the phone before she tucked it back into her purse. With Christina off with Will, Tris reassessed her options for the rest of the evening. She could be good and go back to the hotel, but that defeated the entire purpose of running away from home in the first place. She just needed a time-out from her life, the chance to have some fun without worrying about her life back home.

The ad campaign for Las Vegas claimed, What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas. That sounded fantastic.

It was time to go find something to do.

Four Eaton walked into Dauntless like he owned it, he did actually. The dance floor heaved with bodies, most of the low sofas and chairs were occupied, and the waitresses and bartenders were moving at a fast clip. Four had a very successful law firm that had taken years to build, but he was one of the most sought after lawyers in New York.

Zeke Pedrad, one of his oldest friends came walking up to Four.

"You need to fire the DJ," Zeke said.

That got Four's attention,"Why? You think he's what?"

"No. His taste in music sucks." Zeke grinned and motioned for the bartender to bring him another beer. The blonde delivered it with a smile and winked at Zeke as she pocketed the tip. "Keep her, though. I like her."

Four shrugged, acknowledging nothing, but Zeke knew him too well. They'd grown up together in one of the toughest parts of New York, yet unlike so many others of their childhood friends, they'd managed to get out of the circular grind of poverty and drugs. Luck had been involved, he'd helped fund his first major building with poker winnings, but it was their common desire to escape that past that bonded them together in the hard work of the climb out of the New York projects to Columbia for Four.

"So, are we done now?" In the old days, Zeke would just be gearing up, but Shauna had put a stop to his partying ways.

"Go home to your wife. I'm going to stay a little longer and see how the crowd changes after the shows let out." Four said.

Zeke bid him good night as he headed to his hotel room, leaving Four to enjoy the rest of the night. But nightclubs weren't Four's idea of a place to have a good time, possibly because he'd spent too much time working in them, ensuring everyone else did. He scanned the crowd, making plans and evaluating. Two men seemed to be having words over a small blonde's attentions. From the posturing, Four knew exactly what was coming, and he left his spot at the bar rail.

He didn't quite make it in time. The blonde-haired one pushed the other one back, causing him to stumble backward into the crowd and crash into a woman behind him. Four reached for the woman as she fell, catching her before she hit the table. She slammed into him, her weight landing in his arms as her feet nearly went out from under her. Something cold sloshed down his chest as he tightened his grip and turned her away from the combatants. A second later, a burly bouncer pushed past and put himself between the men, effectively stopping the fight by virtue of size and scowl.

The scuffle ended before it really began, and the two men were escorted to the door by security with the other woman trailing behind a moment later. The speed and ease with which the bouncers handled with problems impressed Four, and he made a mental note about it.

Looking down at the woman sprawled in his arms, he asked, "Are you okay?" and he helped her regain her balance.

The woman pushed her hair out of her face and tugged her dress back into place, calling his attention to the length of leg exposed by a tiny dress and the gentle swell of cleavage over the top of it. His body seemed to remember the feel of those breasts pressed against his chest and his skin warmed a fraction.

"I think so," she replied, before she lifted her eyes to his and smiled. "Thank you for the save."

The smile lit up her face like the Vegas strip, drawing attention to her slightly exotic bone structure and causing something in him to stir.

"Oh, my God, you're wearing my drink. I'm so sorry." Her hands were on him, brushing her hands and held them away from his chest. "Um…your dry cleaning bill." She slid her hands out of his grasp and extended one to him. "I'm Tris."

"Four." Her hand disappeared inside his larger one, but she squeezed gently.

"Four? Like the number?" Tris asked.

"Yes, exactly like the number. It's very nice to meet you, Tris." Four said.

"And you have excellent reflexes. I never even saw that guy coming." Tris said.

"It happens. Testosterone, alcohol and a pretty girl is a bad mix. A common one, but a bad one." Four said.

"So, that's what it was about." Tris seemed to think for a minute; then she turned the electric smile back on him. "I feel like I should at least offer to buy you a drink or something."

"That's not necessary."

"But-" Tris stopped and shook her head. "Oh, I'm so sorry. You're probably here with somebody. I don't want to start another fight, so I'll…" She stepped away and indicated she would leave.

"I'm not." Four said with a small smile at her.

Tris caught her bottom lip in her teeth, and the sparkle came back to her eyes. "Then I can buy you that drink after all."

"Isn't that my line?" A couple abandoned a couch in favor of the dance floor, and Four steered Tris in that direction.

"I believe the rescuee should buy the rescuer the drink." she sat gracefully and sighed. "At least it's a bit quieter over here. I can barely hear myself think out there."

"That's kind of the point. Most people don't come here in search of stimulating conversation." Four said.

Tris cut her eyes at him. "I guess not."

A waitress appeared almost immediately to get their order. Tris ordered a vodka tonic, and though he didn't normally drink anything stronger than water when he was working, he asked for the same.

It was slightly quieter in the corner, but Tris still had to move close to him in order to hear him. As she did, the faint spicy scent of her perfume tickled his nose. It suited her perfectly, just slightly exotic and very natural.

"So where are you from, Four?"

It took him a second to get his mind back to the conversation. "New York."

"Really." Her eyes widened.

"Yes. What about you?" Four asked.

"Salt Lake City." There was a touch of exasperation behind the words, and her mouth twisted the tiniest bit. If he hadn't been so focused on her lips, he'd have missed it. "I'm only here for the weekend."

"Not on business, then." Four said.

"God, no. Just fun." Tris said.

That phrase, practically the code word for trouble, should've sent him to the nearest exit, but something about Tris kept him in his seat. "On your own?"

"Oh, no, I came with a friend and her boyfriend showed up." Tris answered.

He looked around pointedly, and Tris laughed. The sound caused a physical reaction, almost as if she'd run her hands over him again.

"But my friend and her boyfriend wanted some time together alone, so…"

Tris was on her own tonight. The same part of his brain that was overriding his common sense took that knowledge and ran with it. He shifted on the sofa, looking for a comfortable position as his body's physical responses took over. Thankfully, the server returned with their drinks, shifting his attention as he reached for his wallet. Tris stayed him with a hand as she handed over a bill to the server and told her to keep the change. "Smart women don't let strange men buy their drinks in bars." She winked. "It can lead to misunderstanding later."

Tris wasn't naïve. He liked that. "Then I'll get the second round."

Her eyebrows went up in challenge. "That assumed there will be second round."

"I'm not assuming anything. Just thinking positively." Four said.

"I've heard folks talk about the power of positive thinking. Does it work for you?" Tris asked as she smiled as she leaned against the back of the sofa and crossed those beautiful legs. Although the action didn't look rehearsed or intentional, it was still outrageously seductive.

"I'm positive, I'm glad your friends wanted some alone time." Four said.

"Leaving me to make a new friend on my own?" Tris said.

"Exactly."

That word sent a shiver down Tris' spine and kicked her heartbeat up another notch. There was a few things she knew right now, there was something special brewing here in Dauntless, and another was that she could think of no place on earth she'd rather be than here, with Four's blue eyes causing her stomach to turn funny flips.

When she'd landed on him and his arms tightened around her, it felt like time stopped. The imprint of his chest against hers, the heat of his skin under the silky cotton shirt, the thump of his heartbeat seeming louder than the music. And when she'd looked up to see her rescuer…

The strobe light kept sending parts of his face into shadow, emphasizing the sharp cheekbones and the strong, square line of his jaw. She'd had to break eye contact before those eyes of his sucked her in completely and turned her into a big pile of mush.

Then she'd noticed how the dampness of his shirt caused it to mold across his chest, and her hands had been on him before she had realized it. The electric tingle he caused in her fingertips only intensified when he grabbed her hands, and Tris had sent up a fervent prayer of thanks that God made men that looked, and felt like him.

"Are you saying you'd like to be my new friend?" Tris groaned, surely she hadn't just asked that. And where had that husky tone come from?

The corner of Four's mouth twitched. "Yes."

Oh, yeah, she was way, way out of her league. Switch to small talk. Small talk would give her a graceful retreat while she regrouped. You can do small talk. Maybe not, she corrected herself as no words came to mind. Flustered by, well, everything, she reached for her glass to help calm her nerves. The vodka burned as she swallowed, and she coughed painfully. Four signaled to the waitress and she quickly brought a glass of water over.

Embarrassed, she could only smile gratefully and hope the darkness of the club would hide the blush of her cheeks.

"Since that drink doesn't seem to be liking, would you like to go somewhere else? Some place a bit quieter with better quality vodka?" Four asked.

The offer nearly caused her to choke, and the water burned worse than the vodka. She cleared her throat. "Like where?"

"There's a club not far from here. This is Las Vegas, Tris, anything you could ever want is available twenty-four hours a day." Four said.

Her mind went to a dozen inappropriate places, complete with visuals, before she managed to rein it back in. "That sounds good to me."

Four stood and offered her his hand. "Then let's go."

She hesitated for a millisecond and covered by reaching for her water glass one more time. Out of habit, she immediately wondered what the people back home would think of this, but then she remembered where she was. _What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas._ No one here knew or even gave a damn who she was, what she did, or whom she did it with.

She placed her hand in his and her insides turned warm and melty when his fingers closed around hers and he pulled her to her feet. Feet that weren't very steady at the moment, dancing as they were around excitement, desire and the knowledge of her freedom.

Then Four smiled at her, and her knees wobbled.

Viva Las Vegas.

Tris knew she wasn't drunk, she'd only had a couple of drinks, but she certainly felt like it. The freedom, the not caring who was watching, the feeling of lightness, the intoxication was coming from Four, not a bottle. Who needed alcohol when every time she inhaled, his scent coiled through her, making her blood sing in her veins? And if there was anything more perfectly thrilling than the feel of his body pressed close to hers on the dance floor…Sweet mercy. She was about to spontaneously combust. This wasn't dancing, it was rhythmic public foreplay, and the bass line vibrating through her body was an unnecessary additional stimulant.

Oh no, Four was more than enough.

But something more than just her libido was awake. At this moment, she wasn't Tris Prior, hardworking secretary at her brother's law firm. She wasn't under the lens of the Salt Lake City society's microscope. No one was judging her or expecting an appropriate level of behavior from her.

She was just Tris, random woman on the street, and that Tris was enjoying her time out of Salt Lake City's fishbowl. Four didn't know any differently, and he certainly didn't seem to care who she was when she wasn't here in Las Vegas. Not only did he have no expectations of her behavior, but he also seemed blissfully ignorant of the kinds of rules she was used to.

Drinking beer straight from the bottle? He didn't bat an eyelash. Joining the band on the stage and singing backup on her favorite song? He lifted her up there and then watched her with a fire in his eyes that had her stammering into the microphone.

Four seemed sure of himself, he wore his rough edges with pride and did what he wanted without apology. She'd spent her entire life with the 'right' boys who came from families much like hers and were members of the right country clubs. Even with a veneer of civilization, Four was what the other girls in her debutante class had called a bad boy.

And she'd never wanted someone so bad so badly.

The music ended with a crash of cymbals, and the band announced they were taking a break. Her fingers dug into Four's muscular shoulders in protest. No. She didn't want this dance to end.

Four's hand tightened around her waist, keeping her close, and her heartbeat jumped up another notch. From the way, he was staring at her, she got the feeling he felt the same way. Her mouth went dry, and she swallowed hard. The arms holding her pulled her another fraction of an inch closer until she could feel the heat against her chest. The blood roared in her ears and everything that wasn't Four ceased to exist.

Then his mouth landed on hers.

Oh, yessss.

His lips were warm and firm and hungry, and they fired the hunger in her. Her hand slid over the solid muscle of his shoulder, to the nape of his neck, where she was finally able to run her fingers through his hair.

She felt, more than heard, him growl low in his throat as Four's tongue swept into her mouth to find hers.

Then she began to burn.

The fire started low in her belly, moving down through her core until her thighs began to quiver. It spread up, causing her breasts to feel heavy and her nipples to harden against the silk of her bra.

Four's hands cupped her head, his thumbs brushing over her cheekbones to her temples as he held her steady against the onslaught. If she'd had any worry that the tension, the want had been only one-sided, Four dispelled that erroneous notion with one press of his hips against hers.

"Get a room!" someone shouted, and she broke away quickly, putting distance between them.

The lovely heat of Four's kiss receded as the hot flush of embarrassment rushed to her cheeks. Four didn't seem to notice, or care, as he placed one last kiss on her temple and tilted her face back up to his.

The wry smile she saw answered her question. Four didn't care that a crowd was watching. But he did release his hold on her waist, taking her hand and twining his fingers through hers as he led her off the dance floor.

But he didn't lead her back to the table they'd occupied earlier, winding his way instead through the crowd to the bar, where he ordered another round of drinks for them. He pressed a twenty into her hand and leaned close to her ear. "Wait for the drinks, and I'll be right back."

She didn't have a chance to question him before he disappeared into the crowd. A couple of minutes later, she saw him in the back corner, next to a staircase, talking to the burly bouncer with the arms of the size of Texas. The bouncer nodded, and Four headed back in her direction as the bartender set their drinks in front of her.

"What was that about?" Tris asked, as Four handed her a drink, took her other hand and picked up his own glass.

"You'll see later." Four said. "But I wonder how bold you are?"

Tris let out a breath, know her answer would decide a lot this night. "Dare me."

Four smirked as he clinked their glasses together. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Four asked as Tris stood and took her hand in his.

"Take a chance." Four said, Tris stood and followed him into a private room. There was what looked like a massage lounge, but she knew it wasn't. A few seconds later, another woman walked in.

Tris didn't want this. She wasn't going to share herself or the man she was interested in with someone else. "I think you've got the wrong idea about me."

Four laughed and put his hands up. "It's not what you're thinking right now. This is Tori, she's a tattoo artist."

"A tattoo artist?" Tris asked.

"Uh-huh. Are you ready for a new adventure? I mean unless you're scared." Four asked.

Tris looked from Four to Tori. "Alright, but what kind of design?"

"I have an idea." Four said as he told Tori the idea.

Tris went over to the lounge and laid down on her stomach.

"On your butt?" Four asked.

"My hip. If I'm going to get this done today, I'm going to make sure it's in a place that can be kept hidden." Tris said. Four held her hand as she received her tattoo. When it was over, she stood up and admired her tattoo, Four admired her hips.

"Well, what now?" Tris asked.

"How about a nice game of blackjack?" Four asked.

Tris walked up to him and whispered into his ear. "Bring it."

A few minutes later they were at a private blackjack table.

"One hand, winner takes all." Four said as the cards were dealt to them.

"So, what are we betting on?" Tris said.

"If you win, I'll give you the biggest orgasm of your life." Four said to her, the dealer raised her eyebrows at that statement.

"And if I lose?" Tris asked, as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well, it is Vegas. How do you feel about having an Elvis impersonator do our wedding?" Four asked.

Tris choked on that wager. But she composed herself and turned to him. "You're on."

"Confident, are we?" Four asked.

"Either way, I win." Tris said.

"Indeed?" Four asked.

"I get an orgasm either way." Tris said as she looked down at her card. She had a queen and turned over her other card.

A ten!

"I'll hold." Tris said as she looked over at Four.

Four saw that he had a King, and he turned over his other card. Without giving anything away, he looked over at Tris.

"Last chance to back out." Four offered.

Tris leaned closer to him. "Not a chance in hell." She then turned over her cards, she had a total of twenty points!

"Read em and weep!" Tris exclaimed with glee.

Four smirked and looked at her as he turned over his cards. He had a King and an…

Ace!

Blackjack!

Four took Tris' left hand in his and smiled. "What is your ring size? Six?"

A half an hour later they both stood before Minister Elvis and quickly exchanged their I dos.

"And with the power invested in me….I declare you are husband and wife. Kiss your bride brother." Elvis said as he posed for them.

Four grabbed Tris by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

He kissed her hungrily, the delicate, subtle passion of their first kiss as husband and wife giving way to a much more animalistic urge. His hands skimmed over her body. His long fingers traced the line of her spine under her dress.

Finally, Four pulled away from her delicious lips. He looked down into her passion filled eyes and longing in her face. He saw the way she stared at his lips, as if wanting more.

"Do you want this?" Four asked.

Tris just answered with pulling his mouth down on hers, he felt her tongue peek out and lick at his lips. Finally they pulled apart.

"Let's take this somewhere more private." Four said.

After signing the marriage certificate, Four took Tris back to his hotel room.

For their wedding night.

Once they were inside his room, Four pounded like a lion stalking his prey.

He worked his fingers beneath her dress, and she releases a strangled cry instead. Suddenly speechless, her eyelids fluttered shut when he skimmed the center of her soft silk panties. They were damp, exquisitely molded to her vagina. Massaging the fabric against her, Four groaned. She did too. And spasm. Christ, she was already convulsing and he hadn't even started. "Has anyone ever went down on you?" Four asked.

"You want to talk about my past, now?" Tris asked.

"You haven't answered." Four reminded her.

"None! Alright, none!" Tris shouted.

Four grinned as he pushed his thumb to her clit, circling it through her panties until she was sucking on her bottom lip and releasing tiny breaths. He then slipped his other hand beneath her skirt and skimmed his fingers along the lace-trimmed band of her panties and looked her directly in the eyes. Next, he yanked at the top of her panties, letting the elastic snap back in place on her skin.

Tris arched her back and squirmed while he slipped her panties down her thighs, but she didn't ask him to stop. She was back to nibbling on her bottom lip and puffing out short breaths from her nose. Her eyes challenged his for a brief pause, but then she parted her knees slightly. Four smirked. Kneeling in front of her, he eased the soft material over her calves and past her slim ankles, ridding her of her shoes along the way. There was no use denying how thrilled he was that she truly was his wife.

His satisfaction must have been obvious in his expression because she snapped, "You look like the cat that ate the canary."

"No." Four dragged her ass to the edge of the bed and spread her legs far apart so he could see her. "Just the man who's going to give you immense pleasure."

"Oh god, you're … oh god. What are you doing?" Wide-eyed, she pressed her palm to his forehead when Four moved his face closer to her. She shook her head and gulped a few times.

"Relax," Four ordered, pulling her hand in his and kissing the heel of her palm. It was slick with perspiration. If he had his way, the rest of her body would be the same way shortly. He wanted her wet from sweat—sweat and desire and tears of pleasure. Stroking her swollen clit with his other hand, he gave her the most reassuring look he was able to manage, but he doubted she saw it because her eyes were rolling back in her head. "Relax and let me teach you."

She did something that resembled a nod, so he dropped her hand. She moved it to her flat stomach, fisting her dress. Grinning, he shoved her dress higher until he got a full-view of her. To his surprise, his little wife was shaved bare. Bare and pink and so inviting that the blood rushed to his dick.

Exhaling a strained breath, Four parted her vagina lips with his two fingers. "God," he murmured. "You're beautiful, Tris. And so very wet for me already."

"I—Oh, god." Four gazed down at him in amazement as he started to knead his thumb and middle finger back and forth over her clit. "That feels… It feels—"

It felt like she was about to come, but Four was not ready for that. Not for a while. He lowered his mouth between her thighs and trailed his tongue up her slit—over and over again until she gasped for air and clawed at her dress so forcefully it might rip in half. He was convinced she was the sweetest woman that he had ever tasted. Four caught her clit between his teeth, sucking her slowly. She curved her body toward his, asking for more with her moans and the way she lifted her dress higher around her waist.

"My greedy wife," Four growled and circled his tongue around her slit. "I already know I won't be able to get enough of you."

"Stop teasing me," she said; then cried out when he started to work a finger into her and delved into her with shallow thrusts. She was tight. Perfect and dripping around his knuckle. He risked adding a second finger. At the sensation of a new pressure, she bolted upright, her hair falling around her face as she contracted around his fingers.

"Ohhh!"

"Am I hurting you?" She shook her head, so he kept going. "Good then lay back. It's okay to come, Tris. I want you to. I want to taste every inch of you starting right—" Breathing against her center, he ignored his cock straining in his pants to let him know it wanted to taste every inch of her too. "—here."

Four licked a path back down her slit, trading his fingers for his tongue. His hand was wet, so fucking wet, but he grasped her thighs and dived in deeper. She was close. He could taste it on her and feel it in her quaking legs.

Leaning away from her, Four grinned at her expression, then bent his head to tug her soft fold between her teeth.

"Four," she whispered, threading her hand through his hair.

He cocked his head to the side to get out of her grip and kissed the back of her fingers before she jerked them to her mouth. "You want to come for me yet?"

"No," she moaned but even then, she was raising her hips to his mouth, silently insisting he take her where she needed to go.

She was so beautiful. So ripe and delicious. So…his.

"You are lying to me, wife," Four laughed and swept his knuckles over her soaked entrance. Making eye contact with Tris just as he licked her off his fingers, she turned her head to hide her flush. "Tell me you want to come, Tris. Tell me. And I want you to look at me while you're doing it."

She didn't at first, so he stopped touching her. No fingers. No tongue. Four wouldn't give her a thing until she could look him in the eye. "Please, I need it Four," she whispered through her teeth. When he raised his brows, eyes settled on his.

"Call me Tobias," Four said.

"Please...Tobias. Please make me come."

His name falling from her lips was the sexiest sound that he'd ever heard, so he drove his tongue into her without taunting her anymore. She scratched at his shoulder with one hand and used the other to bite down on her knuckles, but it didn't stop her from singing his name. Her cries grew louder and louder the closer she got to coming undone. Four sucked and licked until she couldn't take anymore and she was grinding on him.

"I've never—" She moved her hips faster and she knew she was about to explode. "I don't know if—" A low hum of pleasure erupted from the back of her throat and she threw her head back as it built into a scream. Her thighs quaked around the sides of his head. "Oh, god, what are you doing to me?"

"Giving you your first real orgasm it seems, my little sweet wife."

She scratched at him. Screamed and screamed. And when she had given him everything, she squeezed her eyes tightly while the tremors shook through her.

Temporarily satisfied, Four pulled away from her body. He lay down beside her and watched as she came down from her high, panting harshly because she was out of air. After the waves passed, she parted her long lashes to glance up at him with those big, fuck me eyes.

"What … now?" she gasped.

"Now, we're both going to get everything we want," Four said as he moved from the bed and removed his clothes. Tris watched as he slowly removed them, once he was finished, he removed her dress and seconds later they were on the bed together.

This hunger she had for him roared back to life full force, causing her to grab a hold of him and kissing him hotly. One hot kiss melded into another as her greedy hands traced over the contours of his back, learning the musculature.

"I need you," Tris told him. "I want you inside of me."

He climbed his way up her body, kissing her the entire time. While he was on top, he looked at her eyes and he was so insanely handsome. Tris couldn't believe this was actually going to happen with him. All of those fantasies finally coming to life. She could hardly stand the anticipation.

The head of his cock rubbed against her clit, both of them wet and slick, driving Tris wild. He started to push into her but then stopped.

"Are you sure you want this?" he said, breathless, when their lips parted. His thumb traced the curve of her bottom lip.

"Of course, I'm sure. I've never been more sure about anything in my life," Tris said.

He moved the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. He reached down between her legs and started to rub her clit as he moved the head of his cock in and out of Tris, slightly pressing inward. Tris let out a moan, her eyes rolling back in her head. It felt amazing.

Then he pushed inside of her as he drove all the way into her. Tris' breath caught, too startled to make a sound. He didn't move, allowing her body to adjust to this new feeling. Suddenly she gasped after holding her breath for so long.

"Hey, are you okay?" Four asked, looking down at her with concern.

Tris nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He kissed her lips and it was the most gentle, tender kiss anyone had ever given her. He started to move, sliding in an out of her. This time it felt good. "Is this all right?" he asked. The more he moved, the better it felt.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "It's perfect."

He went slowly at first, and it was wonderful. Or maybe it was just because Four knew what the hell he was doing. Going slow was fine for a little while, but there was this need for him, this ache low in her groin. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts until she was slamming into him, their hip bones colliding.

He smiled. "So, you want it harder, huh?"

Tris grabbed his ass, squeezing. "Yes, I want you," she demanded.

Tris began taking short but rapid thrusts, the warm glow of sexual pleasure in her core intensified and began spreading outwards, and it soon felt like her entire body was vibrating in anticipation of reaching blissful sexual relief.

God, she so needed this!

Next, he sat back on his knees, grabbing Tris' legs and resting her ankles on his shoulders. He lifted his ass into the air. The next time he slammed into her, he bottomed out and Tris screamed. It was so deep, this new sensation. Startling, and confusing, and wonderful. Almost painful, but not exactly.

He was still thrusting hard when he said, "Holy shit. You're killing me, wife. I don't think I can hold it in much longer. I'm going to come."

His words shocked Tris at first. He was not wearing a condom. She guessed she didn't really think about that when they started. Once she did, she just figured he'd pull out. She never thought that he would actually want to come inside of her.

"Do it," Tris said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes, please, do it."

The second the words left Tris' mouth, he let out a thunderous growl and she felt his cock spasm inside of her as he shot his load. She could feel it coating her walls. When he'd drained, they both collapsed on the bed together, panting and happy.

Minutes passed, she wasn't sure of how many, but eventually her eyes started to close. Four gently tapped her cheeks with a finger, causing her to re-open them. "No, no, no. It's our wedding night, and we're just starting."

Four moved so that he was now kneeling in the bed, he brought her up to her knees and then turned her so that she is facing the headboard.

"Four, should we—"

One big, hot hand moved up and down her bottom and then pushed between her legs. "My wife," he said out loud as he reminded himself and her in his fevered thoughts. Before Tris could agree, he nudged her legs further apart with his thigh. She could feel something hard and thick prod against her core and then he pushed inside of her in one swift stroke.

Tris sucked in a breath.

Four groaned, and Tris could feel his hand tighten on her hip. He rocked gently against her, as if testing her reaction. His thoughts were no longer wild and savage with emotion, but patient…waiting to see how she felt.

How did Tris feel? She felt like every nerve ending had sprung to life. She felt like her body had become a bowstring and that if she would pull any tighter, she would snap. She felt…incredible. She felt alive.

She felt…like he needed to move right about now.

With a surge of emotion, Four gripped her hips and thrust into Tris.

She gasped, feeling pummeled both by his body and his passions. She was not used to either one, and both together felt almost overwhelming. Her fingers knotted in the sheet underneath her, and she was gasping for air as he pulled back and thrust into her again, hard. It didn't hurt—Tris thought she was too slick and too aroused for that—but every thrust felt as if it was pushing so deep she would come apart at the seams.

Four murmured Tris' name again, and then he began a slow and steady rhythm, pumping into her with a stamina she didn't realize he had right now. He pumped into her deeply, hitting all the right places.

And she still couldn't come. Tris whimpered with frustration. Four's thrusts felt good—god, so good—but she was not any closer to an orgasm. She didn't know what else that she needed. Maybe she needed to touch herself—

One big hand settled on her shoulder, as if claiming her. Four paused in his deep thrusts, and she could feel his hand push between her legs again. His fingers slid over her over-sensitized clit and pressed down on it.

Hard!

That. That was what she needed.

Tris' entire body tensed up. She cried out, pushing her head down against the blankets. Oh god. Oh godohgodohgod. Now it was coming. He rubbed against her clit again and thrust into her with one of those teeth-rattling thrusts, and she gave a choked cry. She could feel her clench around him, tightening. All of her was tight. Her toes were curled, her hands fisted, and that bowstring was so close to snapping…

Four rocked into her again, hard, and rubbed her clit once more. This time, Tris came with a scream. The world shattered around her and it felt like everything was exploding. Her thoughts were cascading—just like his—into chaos, and she came and came and came.

God, it felt so good.

She literally felt like she had shattered and been put back together. Somehow. She was panting, waiting for her body to slowly unwind itself as she slowly began to come down from her intense orgasm.

Then he was coming, too. His hands locked onto her, tight but not painful, and she could feel the heat of his release wash over her insides. It was…strange. He pinned her underneath him, his big body covering her, and his thrusts grew smaller, slower, as if he was reluctant to stop.

As if he never wanted to let her go. It was a strange sensation. Almost all of her life, she'd learned it was better to be alone. To depend on yourself. But when Four relaxed and lay on his side and pulled her against his feverishly warm skin, Tris felt…happy. Protected.

It was a feeling that she didn't understand, but she guessed that she could enjoy it for now.

In the lateness of the night, Four woke up to being alone in the bed. He almost panicked but then he heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, and he realized that his wife, he couldn't help the smile that came over his face as he twirled his wedding ring on his finger, he realized that his wife needed to let the warm water sooth her.

He leaned back against the headboard. He was not as intoxicated as he was earlier, he hoped Tris wasn't either. Yes, they were a little buzzed when they got married the night before, but they were both consenting adults. They could make this work, as long as she didn't have any regrets.

Four closed his eyes as he thought of how his sister Lily was going to react when she found out her protective, older brother had gone out and got himself married to a practical stranger. Yes, Tris was a bit of a mystery to him, wait, what was her last name? Well, now it was Eaton, Tris Eaton.

As he lay there, he decided that he wanted to know one more about his wife.

Right now.

He pushed the sheets off him and headed to the bathroom.

He wanted to learn whether his wife liked having quickies in the shower.

Four walked to the shower and tapped on the glass.

"Is there room for one more in there?" he asked as he came into the shower.

She looked at his erection, and her eyes lit up. Tris got him so hard, and the memory of her would never fade.

"It might be a tight squeeze, but I'll fit you in, no problem," Tris said.

She leaned her body against the steamed-up glass. She rubbed him all over and caressed his hard cock. The water flowed over them. Four murmured into her ear, "One last time before bed."

She giggled and raised her leg, and the water flowed down her belly. Four slid into her and began to make love to her one more time. His hips thrust harder and harder. Their drenched bodies rubbed against each other.

She placed her hands on her shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist. Four lifted her body, and she gyrated her hips. Her body drove his to the final explosion from within. His seed flowed, and in those final moments, Four realized something crucial. Something he never thought would happen to him.

From his heart and from his real expression of love. He had started to fall in love with his wife as crazy as it sounded. He carefully lowered her to the floor, kissed her lips and after drying them both off, carried her to the bed, where they both quickly fell asleep...

 ***End Flashback***

 **(Please review, they truly make my day and give me the encouragement I need.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N-Special thanks to all who read, review, follow and fav. You guys are amazing. Ty to Bekki for beta reading this.)**

* * *

 **Back to the present...**

"Oh my god. We're married." Tris said, stunned.

"Yes, I've been looking for you for weeks now." Four said. "Imagine my surprise to find you here in my office, puking in my trash bin. I'll ask again, something you wish to tell me about why you're nauseated?"

"I don't know what you're referring to," Tris denied. Her eyes darted from his intense gaze.

"Is that so? So, you're not pale for any reason and puking?" Four asked.

"I'm just stressed is all. What, with the takeover here and applying for my job-" Tris started.

"And trying to figure out what you're going to do about our baby? Your husband?" Four put in. Her gaze snapped right back at his.

"This isn't any of your concern." Tris said as she stood, a little too quickly. Four placed his hands on her waist to steady her.

"Alright?" Four asked, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Now, do I have my job or don't I?" Tris asked.

"You do," Four said.

"Thank you," Tris said as she turned and started for the door.

"You're welcome, Wife," Four called out to her.

That stopped her in her tracks. "I might be your wife, but not for long," Tris said.

"Are you sure?" Four asked as he walked up to stand a few feet from her. His wedding ring, clear on his left hand.

"If we're truly married, where is my ring?" Tris asked.

Four smirked as he removed the jacket of his suit, he then opened the top button of his dress shirt, where a chain was revealed around his neck. On it was a small ring, he then handed her the chain. "It was in the bathroom, I think you put it on the vanity before our episode in the shower."

Tris just shrugged. "Well, keep the ring, it's all you'll have from Las Vegas," Tris said as she started towards the door, she had just opened it when his hand came down on it, closing it again.

"I don't think so, I got a wife and a precious baby on the way," Four whispered against the back of her head.

Tris let out a gasp as one of his hands found its way to her waist, moving slightly onto her belly where her baby laid. "How long has my baby been making you sick?"

Tris turned around, and shoved his hand off her, "This is my baby, just stay away from us." She then turned and walked out of his office. Only pausing when she heard, "I'm not giving up, Tris!" He called after her, causing a few heads to turn, one being Caleb's.

Caleb looked to where Four now stood in his office doorway to where his sister had marched off to.

"Caleb, come in. There's a few things I need to talk to you about," Four said to his new brother-in-law.

The following weekend, Tris was at her brother's house, enjoying a family get together. Several of her friends were there, Christina and Will, Malorie and Jacob to name a few. Caleb and his wife were hosting it. Several of the neighbors were there and everyone was either eating, talking or swimming in pool. Tris was taking a break and was out on the patio. She was trying to figure out what on earth she was going to do to get out of this mess. One thing she did know, she was keeping her baby. What she was going to do with the baby's father, evidently also her husband, she didn't know yet.

As she was trying to come up with a solution, the object of her disdain walked out onto the patio to join her. He was dressed in swim trunks and only wearing flip flops.

"What are you doing here?" Tris asked. Her eyes flew from his face to his chest, he looked so good, damnit.

"Your brother was kind of enough to invite his new partner," Four asked.

And then added. "And it is a good reason to also check to see how the mother of my child is doing, don't you think?"

"It's not your baby. So, do yourself a favor and leave," Tris said as she stood up and took a few steps from him.

"If you're not carrying my child, then why are you in such a hurry for me to leave, wife?" Four asked.

"Stop calling me that!" Tris said.

"What would you prefer I call you? Darling? Sweetheart?" Four asked with a smirk.

"My name is just Tris," Tris answered.

"Okay, my lovely Tris, you never did answer my question," Four reminded her.

"I want you to leave because you're making a fool of yourself," Tris said.

"For my child," Four said as he walked till he was standing right in front of her, "And its mother, I would do anything."

Tris opened her mouth to issue a sharp retort but nothing would come out. At that moment, her beloved little godchild took that moment to make herself known.

"Auntie Tris!" Noelle yelled as she ran out onto the patio where Tris and Four were, she launched herself at Tris, hugging her legs.

"Noelle, be careful!" Malorie yelled out at her daughter.

"It's okay, Mal," Tris said as she bent down to her god child's height. "What have you been doing today?"

"Momma took me to the park and we got some lemonade before we left," Noelle said.

"Sounds like you two had a good time then," Tris said.

"We did, we-" Noelle said as she then saw Four standing there. "Who's that?"

"Uh, someone who was just leaving," Tris said.

"My name is Four, I'm a friend of your Aunt Tris," Four explained as he bent over to the little girl and extended his hand for her to shake.

"Is your name really Four?" Noelle asked.

Four nodded, "Yes, because One through Three were taken."

Noelle laughed, and at that moment, Caleb called Four's name, making him turn his back to Tris and Noelle, in doing so Noelle saw something that captured her attention. "It's your tattoo, Auntie Tris. Look! It's the one with the fire coming out of it. But his is at the top of them all."

"Your Aunt Tris has one like the one at the top of my back, Noelle?" Four asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes," Noelle said with a huge smile on her face, then she giggled as she continued. "Auntie Tris' is on her hip."

Tris shut her eyes and groaned at this little reveal. She didn't think things could get worse, until they did.

"Did you put a baby in Auntie Tris? I heard Mommy and Auntie Tris talking and Auntie Tris said that you did." Noelle asked, causing many around them to really pay attention. Tris wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole, well maybe not her, but definitely Four.

"Well, Tris, I guess that's not all you brought back from Vegas," Mal said to her left.

"Shut up, Mal," Tris whispered back to her friend.

Four leaned down and smiled at little Noelle before answering, "Yes, Noelle. I did give your Auntie Tris a baby. Is that alright with you?"

Noelle was silent for two seconds then replied, "Yes, but when can I play with it?"

Four smiled at the child question, "Well, the baby won't be born for a few more months, and even then it will be awhile before he or she is ready for you to play with."

"Noelle, won't don't we go in and see if Cara has any juice for you?" Mal asked, others left as well, leaving Four and Tris out on the patio by themselves.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Four asked once they were alone. "If I hadn't found you puking in my office, would you have ever told me you were pregnant?"

She sucked in a short, fast, shaky breath then let it out again, her heartbeat beginning to race out of control. "I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered out.

"No?" Four asked. He moved, placing one hand on her still flat belly. She gasped at the blatant intimacy of the action, and his eyes burned. "Then to whom does this belong to?" he asked.

"I.." She tried to move away but he stopped her simply by snaking one hand around her back and sandwiching her between the two. "Mine." She whispered. "This baby is mine."

"No father?" he mocked. "An immaculate conception, maybe?"

"I don't want you touching me," Tris said as she shoved his hands away.

"You didn't mind me touching you everywhere in Las Vegas. And besides I wasn't touching you, I was touching our child," Four explained.

"What do you want?" Tris asked. She couldn't help but feel herself soften at his obvious want and desire of their baby.

"I want to see more of the woman I married while in Las Vegas," Four said.

"And what do you hope to get out of this?" Tris asked next.

"I want to be a husband to my wife and a father to our little boy or little girl," Four answered.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Tris asked.

"I want you to move in with me," Four answered. "Move in and let's get to know one another again."


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. And to those who read, reviewed, follow and fav this.)**_

* * *

For once Tris was silent. Yes, he was her husband, yes he was the father of their baby, but that didn't mean she was ready to move in with him.

Was she? Sure there was chemistry between them, but was that something to take a risk on?

"So, what do you say, Tris? Will you move in with me?" Four asked. "Share your life with me?"

In her mind it flashed of their night in Las Vegas, the things they did to one another...A deeply felt sigh escaped her.

"Why the sigh? What are you thinking?" Four asked, leaning close and gazing into her eyes. "Are you thinking of our night together?"

"No." Tris whispered. But the flaming in her cheeks gave her away.

"A child came of that night of passion. Were you ever going to tell me?" Four asked.

"I didn't know who you were,and I thought you were married as well," Tris answered.

He waved that aside. "You left before we had a chance to talk the next morning. If I hadn't taken over your brother's firm, I might have never known I had a child on the way, or been able to find my wife. I've had investigators and they kept coming up cold, seems that night at the hotel their cameras were down."

"We can't stay married. We don't know one another," Tris said.

"I know you better than any other man ever has," Four said quite confidently. He knew that night was special for them both, he could tell from her reaction to their lovemaking that it had totally consumed her in a way no one had ever made her feel. She also had made him feel like no other woman had even come close to.

There was a knowing look in his eyes, and she had put it there. "That was passion. One night doesn't count as a lifelong friendship."

"Knowing one another in the biblical sense was the beginning. We did talk that night before the alcohol hit both of us," Four reminded her. She couldn't argue that.

"May I touch your belly?" Four asked when she didn't say anything.

Tris just nodded. She watched as his hand closed over her bump. The electricity was still there when his hand touched her skin.

"Have you been sick again, my love?" Four asked as he stroked her cheek with his other hand in the most endearing way, it made her want to melt into his arms.

"A…a little." Tris answered.

Four bent down till he was eye level with her belly. "Don't make your mommy sick, my little one. She's doing her best to care for you, but now that I have found your mother, I'm going to take care of both of you," Four promised her as he looked up into her eyes.

Her eyes widened slightly as he stood back up to his height, she could feel his gaze on her and she couldn't stop herself from meeting his.

He gave her a slow, lazy grin. "Run away with me."

"What do you mean?"

"One call to my pilot and we can leave in an hour.."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Sydney."

"Australia?"

"I'll be there a few weeks." He looked at her. "Come with me."

Tris stared at him, swallowed, tried to speak. He saw the yearning in her dark eyes.

Then her jaw tightened. Shaking her head, she said roughly, "It's a fantasy."

"Fantasies are meant to come true."

She gave a bitter laugh. "Maybe in your world."

"So come join my world."

He couldn't suppress the desire that blazed in him or the intensity of the need as he looked into her eyes. Slipping his hand from her belly, he touched her hip, then pulled her close to him. "These months without you has been too long", he murmured, wanting her as he'd never wanted another woman. He slowly started to lower his head, looking into her face until the very last second when their lips made contact.

He tasted her lips, her throat, while she stood still, trying to resist the pull between them. He could have told her it couldn't be done. The attraction was like gravity, pulling them into each other's orbits like double stars circling each other.

He pulled away from her, and placed a hand on his chest and stared at her as if under an enchantment. When he spoke, his voice was soft, deep, beguiling.

"Be still, my heart, tis naught

But a vision, an earthly delight wrought

From the yearnings of soul stricken

By loneliness of a most dismal sort."

Tris swallowed as emotion rose to her throat. "Very affecting. Did you make that up?"

He shook his head. "An obscure Lantanyan poet, lovesick for a woman denied to him."

"I've never felt like this before," Tris whispered.

"In love?" Four asked.

"Are you in love?" Tris asked.

"I am. I fell in love with you that wild, crazy night, Tris. It was like a spark igniting my heart, lighting a path to my very soul." Four admitted to her.

"That's how I feel. I can't explain it, and I told myself it was just the alcohol that made all that seem real that night. But when I saw you in Caleb's office, this feeling overcame me. I felt this bond between us as much as I didn't want to admit it,." Tris also admitted. "I never thought love at first sight was possible."

Four let out a small soft laugh. "So, does this mean we're going to give this marriage a real try?"

"On one condition," Tris said.

"Name it." Four said. He was going to win his wife, their precious baby. He was finally going to have the family he had hoped to have one day. Lily had told him it would happen to him and when it did it would turn his whole world upside down. Boy was she right!

"You can't tell our son or daughter how we met," Tris said.

Four smiled and laughed. "Fine, we'll tell them we met at a soccer game."

"There's just one problem," Tris said.

"What?" Four asked.

"Four, I don't know the first thing about soccer." Tris said.

Four smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'll teach you everything you need to know. And you know my name."

"Tobias."


End file.
